Silent Night
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags To The Season Six Episode, Silent Night.
1. One Wish

AN: Merry 'early' Christmas to all my devoted readers! It is with great pleasure that I bring you these special tags. At the end of the episode; my father came into my room and gave me a hug and kiss. He was crying; as was I. And spoke these words… "If I had one wish for Christmas it would be to hug my daughter…" And he did. Not everyone has that chance; and one day he'll be gone and I will never forget that moment. So before I start to cry again…here is the first very special tag…

--

_**Gibbs**__: If I had one wish for Christmas it would be to hug my daughter. That can never be. You have that chance. _

--

Gibbs slipped into MTAC just in time to hear the bell ring and share the final scene with his 'family.' The moment he sat down Abby raced over and took a seat beside him, expressing her happiness with a smile. As the film ended, no one moved a muscle and Ziva swore she heard a sniffle come from Tony's direction. But before she could point it out he'd gotten up and removed the DVD.

"Well folks, that concludes the showing of the greatest Christmas movie of all time…"

"Shared with the sweetest people of all time…" Abby added; a big smile still plastered on her face.

The team slowly but surely filed out to their cars and off to their respective homes. Each of them knowing that this was a night they would cherish forever. But one in particular was more certain than the others; and that one person was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He arrived at his quiet home; no Christmas lights donning his porch or tree shining from a window, just a simple wreath that Kelly had made in elementary school hanging from his unlocked door. He slipped inside and tossed down his keys before retreating to the one place he never felt alone.

He flipped the switch and raced down the steps to his work bench. He retrieved the frame of Shannon & Kelly and set it out in plain view before taking out the sketch he'd gotten hours before. He pulled out an old frame; dusted it off with one quick blow and placed the sketch inside. He stared at it fondly for what seemed like hours but was only minutes; his eyes darting between the two frames equally. His thoughts were a whirl wind of memories until a voice brought him back to the present.

"Hey…"

Gibbs looked up see a bundled Abby standing at the top of the steps. He managed a small smile before nodding that she could come down.

"You left before I could give you your present."

"Abs, I don't need…"

"Nothing, yeah I know." She interrupted before pulling a gift box out from behind her back. "It's nothing really…"

He met her eyes and couldn't help but notice her gaze catching the frames to his left.

"Quinn gave you that huh?" She watched him nod. "It's beautiful. Both of them."

Gibbs hid a smile as he held the gift awkwardly in his hands. Every year she gave him a gift card to his coffee shop; but he somehow knew this would be different. "You could've waited till tomorrow."

She shook her head as she pulled her eyes from the frames. "Um, no. Cuz tomorrow won't be Christmas. Today is Christmas." She glanced at her watch. "And Thank God I made it in time; I only had like 4 minutes left…so you better hurry up and open it."

He pulled up a stool for her to sit down. "Are you cold? I can make us some coffee?."

"Just open the gift Gibbs."

He sighed before slowly pulling the ribbon apart. His mind flashing to the first gift Kelly had wrapped just for him, it was a mess, yet perfect. But was once again driven back to the present by Abby's voice.

"Merry Christmas." She watched with delight as he opened the box to find nothing inside.

He turned the box upside down just in case he was missing something. "McGee didn't eat it did he?"

She shook her head before placing both hands on his shoulders. "What do you get for the man who has nothing and wants nothing?" She watched him shrug and continued. "Everything."

He couldn't help but smile at her logic. "Everything?"

She put her hands down and gestured towards the frames. "Everything." She stated simply before embracing him gently. She expected to hug him for the usual three seconds she always did but this time he didn't seem to want to let go. So she obliged him until he was ready; his gaze fixating on Kelly's smile through the frame. As he eased away he quickly dried an unexpected tear.

"Thanks Abs."

She smiled and watched his eyes fall to the floor before lifting his chin up. "Don't mention it; it's Christmas."

He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Not any more…"

She huffed then felt a gentle hand lead her towards the stairs. As he closed the light; a soft moonlight caught the reflection of the frames…

Maybe some wishes do come true, after all.


	2. Death Is Permanent

_**Gibbs:**__ No matter how many times I come here, it still gets to me. You look at a name; you have to look at a reflection of yourself. You are among the fallen_

_**Quinn**__: Yeah, the difference is, you can leave. The names can't. _

_**Gibbs**__: No, death is permanent. _

--

Permanent. Enduring. Lasting. Eternal. Death was all of those things to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He knew better than most that nothing would ever bring them back except the occasional memory…and tonight he would remember one in particular. He set Quinn's sketch into his desk drawer and dug under a few files to pull out a familiar keep sake. As he flipped through the old sketches his mind took him back; from the night he hired her to the afternoon on the roof top and everything in between. He stood up moments later and imagined her sitting at her old desk; as alive as ever and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Kate…"


	3. Big Plans

_**Tony**__: I had plans. Big plans. Big, big plans._

--

"What are you still doing here DiNozzo?" Gibbs strode in; a fresh cup of coffee in his hand. "Movie's over."

"Just finishing up some paperwork."

"It's Christmas. Go home." He said the order in a tone that left no room for argument. "And tell your Dad I said hello."

Tony stopped mid stride out of the bull pen. "Alright now that's just scary boss. I didn't even tell Abby."

Gibbs sent him a smile before pointing towards the elevator.

Tony shook his head. "This whole double homicide kinda ruined the plans boss. Missed my flight…one of those non-refundables, being the holidays and all…maybe next year."

Gibbs slipped a hand into his pocket and handed him a few hundred dollar bills. "Take a couple days and see him DiNozzo. It's been long enough."

"No offense boss; but you went a heck of a lot longer than I did…"

Gibbs nodded in agreement. "And it was heck of a lot longer than it should've been…now don't make me drive you to the airport."

Tony examined the money in his hand for a few moments as Gibbs slipped behind his desk. "Actually boss; maybe a ride to the air port wouldn't be such a bad idea…."


	4. Regret

_**Ziva:**__ You ever regret not having a wife and kids? _

-

"You never answered my question." Ziva caught up with him in the parking garage; not long after their mini Christmas celebration.

Tony turned back a bit confused; but then again he usually was with her. "Come again?"

"This time there is no woman who looks like a man in a blue sweatshirt to chase after."

He looked around the garage. "I'm sure I can think of another way to avoid answering."

"I'm sure you could." She leaned against his driver side door. "Now answer."

He set his bag down and folded his arms. "You first."

"Me? I asked first. So you first."

He managed a smile. "Who's evading now?" He examined her provocative stance against his car and tried to focus. "I don't regret anything. There you happy?" He tried to slip a hand towards the car door when she moved slightly to stop him. "Don't make me use force…"

"Oh please do." She watched him remain silent and continued. "You regret nothing at all in your life?"

"No."

"Come on Tony; everyone regrets something."

He shook his head. "Regrets a waste of time. Plus I believe that anything that's happened has made me the man I am today. Therefore; no regrets."

"Hm." She was quiet for a few seconds before moving aside to allow him entrance into his vehicle. "Good night then."

He watched her start to walk away before calling her back. "Hey, you never answered either. This is a two way street you know? This sentimental business…"

She turned back willingly. "I have many regrets."

"Do tell."

Ziva took a step towards him. "They are hardly worth mentioning."

"Mention them…"

She was hesitant but eventually agreed. "I do regret not having a family."

"You're still young Ziva…you're beautiful. Scratch that. You're gorgeous. Smart. Scary…in an attractive sort of way. I'm sure tons of guys would be drooling over themselves for you. Just a matter of time before you find the right drooler…"

She stifled a laugh. "I suppose you're right."

He opened his car door. "Of course I am…" He watched her turn to walk away and he called her back a second time. "Hey uh, wanna catch a late dinner? Or something?"

"What place is open on Christmas night?"

Tony managed a smile. "The DiNozzo Inn; but don't worry there's room…"

She glanced towards her car and contemplated for a few seconds before moving towards the passenger door of his car. "There had better be; I will not be caught dead sleeping in hay…"


	5. Breathe Through It

_**McGee**__: There's five of us… (Gets shot with a taser)_

_**Tony:**__ Just breathe through it…_

--

"You alright McGee?" Gibbs approached him not long after placing their suspect in handcuffs.

"F-f-fine." He stuttered through the answer before shaking his head. "Five…and it had to be me."

Tony stifled a laugh. "Could be worse Probie…in Jurassic Park, that little kid Tim got electrocuted by the dinosaur fence and actually stopped breathing…and that was after being thrown over a cliff in a car by a T-rex…"

"DiNozzo." Gibbs barked.

"Yeah boss?"

"Shut up and help."

"Helping boss." He tended to McGee the best he could but couldn't stop smiling. After placing him the car he was met with a hard head slap from Gibbs. "Ow, what was that for? I helped didn't I?"

"How would you like me to tase you DiNozzo?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Would probably hurt less than that last head slap, geez…" He put his hands up. "Only kidding."

"Take him to the ER to get checked out."

Tony raced away and opened the driver side door. "On it boss."

The ride to the hospital was relatively uneventful until Tony noticed Tim's eyes had closed. "Hey McTaser you alright?" He didn't get a response and quickly pulled the car over and started to shake him. "McGee? Answer me…"

It was then Tim started to convulse violently and Tony couldn't reach for his phone fast enough. That was until one of McGee's flailing arms knocked it on the floor.

"Damn." He reached down for it; all the while watching in horror as Tim continued to convulse. He had his hand on the phone just as McGee stiffened and took in a long labored breath and collapsed onto the seat. "Oh God." Tony slowly reached for a pulse on Tim's neck when McGee's hand clenched onto his wrist. "AH!"

Tim broke into a fit of laughter as Tony tried to collect himself. "Just breathe through it Tony…"


	6. What Do You Get For The Guy

AN: Sorry for the drought this holiday season everyone. Things were quite busy and my muse just didn't seem to motivate me. But here are some more wonderful tags to tide us over till Tuesday. Hope you all had a Merry Christmas & a wonderful New Year!!

--

_Abby: What do you get the guy who has nothing and wants nothing?_

_Ducky: Some squeaky shoes. _

_--_

"What did you get Gibbs?"

Tony set down his phone mid text and looked up at the cheerful forensic scientist. "A crochet set."

Abby sat down at the edge of his desk. "I'm serious Tony."

"And what makes you think I'm not…the man needs a new hobby…"

She glared at him for a few seconds before Tim arrived. "McGee!!"

Her excitement took even him off guard. "Yeah?"

She leaned her hands on his desk and smiled. "What'd you get the boss man for Christmas?"

"It's private." He responded in an almost whisper before sitting down. Soon realizing that he should have just made up something to tell her.

"Private? You cant keep a secret from me Tim. It's not nice."

He shook his head. "Abby really; its personal."

"What?" Tony stood up and took a few steps in their direction. "You get him an autographed copy of your new book?"

"Very funny." McGee spouted. "I just put a lot of thought into it. No need to make a federal case out of it okay?"

Abby put her hands up. "Okay. Sheesh. I was just prodding for ideas."

"Ideas for what?" Ziva questioned, delivering a lot of coffee cups to her teammates.

"Christmas gift for Gibbs." Abby pouted a bit; the frustration evident on her face.

Ziva had to smile. "Ah, and I thought buying a gift for my father was difficult."

"But you did get your dad something right? I mean, if you tell me what you got him maybe it will help me get something for Gibbs?"

She sipped her coffee and shrugged. "Very well. I got him a gun cleaning kit…silver plated brushes the whole bit."

Abby smiled. "Aw, that's so sweet."

Tony had to chime in. "Candy is sweet Abby; a gun cleaning kit…well that's…"

"Useful." Gibbs swooped in and grinned at the newly arrived coffee awaiting him at his desk.

"Merry Christmas Gibbs." Ziva nodded towards the cup and watched as Gibbs nodded his thanks.

Abby raised her hand for some odd reason, and Gibbs was forced to call on her. "You don't have to raise your hand Abs…"

"But I have a question…"

He pointed. "Then ask it."

"Um, what do you want for Christmas?"

It was a simple question and Gibbs couldn't figure out why the team seemed to take such a keen interest in it. "You ask me every year."

"Because every year I don't know what to get you."

"I tell you the _same thing_…every year."

She sighed. "I refuse to get you the _same thing_ Gibbs. It gets old. Plus, you deserve something nicer. You work hard."

He sat down and sipped his coffee; gaining a moment of reflection. "Then tell people to stop committing crimes for 48 hours."

She bit her lip. "Um, I was thinking something more along the lines of a new pair of shoes…a watch…a necklace…earrings?"

"Earrings?" He glared up at her.

"Woops. It slipped. Sorry." She smiled innocently before letting her gaze fall to the ground. "Never mind. I'll think of something."

He watched her begin to sulk away and called her back. "I could use a new uh…" He snapped his fingers. "A new thinga ma bob."

"I hear those are on sale at Sears boss…" Tony stifled a laugh and was soon met with a stare that quieted him completely.

Gibbs continued after a few seconds. "My uh, you know the thing that uh…"

Abby got the hint after a few more 'uh's. "You don't have to try and think of something just to make me happy Gibbs." And with that she retreated down to her lab to brain storm some more.

--

New shoes? Nah. The man is way too particular about his wardrobe. Maybe some more white under shirts? Nah. Same reason. So, no on shoes, shirts, pants, socks, robes, pajamas, sweaters…she didn't even know for sure whether he wore boxers or briefs yet. Not that it mattered. She was doomed. Anything electronic was out. Jewelry was out of the question; mainly because she only ever saw him in a watch and bracelet for the past ten years. Something sentimental always worked; but she was the type of person who didn't wait for holidays to express her feelings. So that just left…practical. More sanding paper…wood…paint…brushes? That was it, a cute array of wood making tools in a cute basket. Perfect.

She chose to deliver it to his house not long after leaving NCIS. She found him in his basement and couldn't race down the steps fast enough.

"Ho Ho Ho." She spouted carrying the basket in both hands; a large ribbon tied around it.

He managed a smile as he stopped his work. "Abs…"

"I shouldn't have. Yeah, yeah I know. But I was wracking my brain trying to figure out what to get you…like I do every year…and well it donned on me that I had never gotten you anything for your boat. Mostly because I was afraid to shop at a hardware store…they kinda freak me out…all those tools that I have no idea how to use. It's kinda intimidating…"

"Yeah, I used to feel that way about your lab." He took the basket and set it on his bench.

"Really?" She shrugged. "Gibbs, my machines have never hurt anybody."

He sent her a smile before removing the ribbon and sifting through the objects inside. "This is sweet Abs. Thanks."

She couldn't stop smiling and threw her arms around him quickly. "Merry Christmas!!" She squeezed him tighter. "Oooh I love you so much. You're the greatest boss and friend ever."

He released a breath as she eased away. "You're not too bad yourself." He pointed at her. "Wait here." He watched her start to jump up and down as he made his way up the stairs to retrieve her gift. "Close your eyes." He ordered from above the stairs before placing it in her hands moments later. "Okay. Open 'em."

She didn't think she was capable of crying so quickly and held the gift in her hands like crystal. "Where did you get this?"

"Found it sifting through some old photographs. Thought you should have it back."

Within the frame was a picture of the two of them; from Abby's first day at NCIS. She had been running around like a man woman; taking pictures of everything she saw and every person she met. Little did she know how significant that day would be. She ran her hand across the wooden frame and read the carving out loud in a soft whisper… "Giving back what you've given to me." She swallowed back her tears. "Ah Gibbs…I don't know what to say."

"Just say you're gonna stop crying."

She had to laugh before embracing him a second time. "Best Christmas gift ever…"

"Ever?"

She nodded emphatically before embracing him yet again. "Ever."


	7. Wonderful Life

_**Tony**__: …Greatest xmas movie ever. It's A Wonderful Life._

Bit of Tiva ahead.

--

"…_every time a bell rings an angel gets his wings." _

Ziva was the first to speak up when the credits started to roll. "Is that true? About the bell and the angels?"

"One doesn't know for sure Ziva. It is a pleasant thought however." Ducky replied while standing and stretching his legs.

Abby chimed in as well. "I for one think it's true. I definitely believe in Angels."

"Me too." Tim was next; picking up a few popcorn kernels from the floor.

"Well coming from the guy who has almost died too many times to count. I'm gonna go with yes on the whole guardian angel thing." Tony nodded as if agreeing with his own statement and went to retrieve his DVD for safe keeping.

Ziva began to pick up her own pop corn kernels; the remnant of a battle well fought with Tony. "This was fun."

Abby agreed. "Totally. We should do this every Christmas. Start our own little tradition. Next time Ducky and I will bring pudding."

Ducky had to smile. "I'm afraid we can not always count on MTAC being this accessible."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Then we can relocate to Theatre de DiNozzo; screens now quite as big but the experience is to die for."

"Well," Ducky replied. "Let's certainly hope not." He moved towards the door. "Merry Christmas to all…and to all a good night." And with a wave of his hat, he was gone.

Abby was helping McGee pick up the lost pop kernels before leaving with him a little while later.

Ziva handed him an empty cup to throw away. "Next time I will not run out of pop corn Tony."

He had to smile. "Please Ziva. You are talking to an experienced pop corn thrower. There is nothing to be ashamed about. Besides, it's an old DiNozzo tradition. Pop corn fight happens every year."

"Any other DiNozzo traditions I should know about?"

He threw on his coat and moved aside to open the door for her. "To kiss a pretty girl under the mistletoe."

"I see." She moved towards the elevator as opposed to the stairs. "Well I happen to know where there is some, if you're interested."

"Interested? I could never turn my back on a DiNozzo tradition…"


	8. Merry Christmas Dad

_**Gibbs**__: Merry Christmas Dad_

_**Jackson**__: Merry Christmas Son_

--

Tony fumbled through Gibbs front door and kicked it shut with his foot before making his way to the basement. He figured his boss would be half asleep or half drunk by now; but he figured it was worth a try. He stopped at the top of the stairs to find he was wrong and made his way back through the house.

"Boss?" He hollered; still holding a gallon of half warm cider and a bag of caramel pop corn in his arms. "It's me, DiNozzo." He peered up the stairs and contemplated going up them when he was startled. "Ah! Gosh! You gotta teach me one day how you do that…"

"Trade secret." Gibbs appeared in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he held out his arms and almost dropped the bag of popcorn. "We had some left over from the movie, so I thought I'd come by and…" He stopped when he met Gibbs glare. "…wish you a Merry Christmas." He set the stuff down on the floor and reached for the door knob. "Merry Christmas boss."

He opened the door half way when Gibbs put his hand up and shut it. "Do you think I eat off the floor DiNozzo? Put it in the kitchen."

Tony obeyed the order and hauled the food and drink where it belonged. Then quickly assumed he'd already worn out his welcome. Maybe coming by unannounced wasn't such a good idea after all. "Oh, I almost forgot." He reached into his jacket and pulled out the DVD. "You didn't get to see it so I figured…"

"You'd bring it by. Yeah I got that." Gibbs replied and took the DVD from his hand. "Abby give you this idea?"

Tony shrugged. "No boss…believe it or not I can think of ultra sweet things to do too."

Gibbs agreed. "That you can Tony. Now be ultra sweet and put on some coffee."

"I brought some cider…" He met his stare once again. "Coffee's good….on it boss." Tony took of his jacket and it didn't take long to find everything he needed to make coffee. He almost began to wonder if Gibbs actually ate real food. After a few minutes he poured them both a cup; saddened to find no cream or sugar available for himself. But one cup of straight black wouldn't kill him.

Gibbs had been figuring out the new DVD player McGee and Abby went in on for him; which included Dolby surround sound. With Tony's expertise it wasn't long before the system was all set up. "This is almost better than MTAC."

"You were watching the movie in MTAC."

"Did I say that? I meant to say do you have any tic tacs? Coffee always makes my breath smell."

Gibbs ignored the comment and let his glare speak for itself. "Just hit play."

Tony still wasn't sure why Gibbs hadn't kicked him out by now. He'd made him coffee; fixed the DVD player. There was really no other use for him now. Regardless, he slowly but surely sat down on the couch and for the second time that night enjoyed the best Christmas movie ever.

The final scene came sooner rather than later; and Gibbs removed his feet from the coffee table to find Tony fast asleep. After a few minutes he figured out how to turn off the DVD player, and threw a quick blanket over his Senior Agent. He picked up the empty coffee cups and caramel corn before heading to bed himself. He made it half way up the stairs when he heard a muffled voice coming from the living room.

"Merry Christmas boss…"

Gibbs had to smile before continuing up the stairs. "Merry Christmas DiNozzo..."


	9. Part Of Me Is Missing

_**Melissa**__: ...it's like a part of me is missing. _

--

"_Daddy, wake up." Kelly stood near her Father's bed and shook his shoulders. "I think I heard something downstairs…do you think it's him? Do you think it's Santa?" _

_Gibbs rubbed at his eyes and patted Shannon on the shoulder to express he'd take care of it and let her sleep. "Okay baby…let's go." He took her hand and moved quietly towards the hall way, placing a figure on his lips to ensure Kelly stayed quiet. They made their way do the steps together and peered towards the tree. _

_Kelly got loose from his hand and ran towards the chimney to look up it. "Aw, we missed him…" She ran towards the door. "Let's see if we can see his sleigh…"_

_He picked her up into his arms and unlocked his door before racing out onto the lawn. "Do you see it Daddy?" _

_He shook his head. "Looks like he got away this time sweetheart. But don't worry; next year we'll be even more ready." _

_She pouted a bit before nodding. "Okay Dad." _

"_Come on," he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Lets go finish off those cookies and milk, just don't tell your Mother." _

_She grinned from ear to ear. "Rule # 4…don't worry." _

_He carried her through the door before letting her race towards the chimney to retrieve the cookies. "Daddy there's two missing…"_

_Gibbs continued to smile. "And the milks all gone."_

_She giggled quietly then grabbed a cookie. "Here ya go daddy…Merry Christmas…"_

_He took a bite and smiled. "Merry Christmas baby girl…" _


	10. Mistletoe

_**Abby**__: (points up) Mistletoe._

Not sure where Tony was after this scene, but for the sake of this Tag. He was at NCIS :) Slight Gabby. But it's up to the reader.

--

Gibbs enters the elevator to see Tony step aside. "Hey boss…what'd Abby…" He stopped himself short when he noticed the SWAK on Gibbs cheek.

"What?"

Tony's mouth was open but nothing would come out until Gibbs head slapped it shut.

"Um, sorry boss. It's just you have…"

"Have what?!"

"A great smile. Anyone ever tell you, you should smile more. It can really brighten a room boss. Or in this case an elevator."

Gibbs rolled his eyes before focusing on the numbers ascending above them. He got off leaving DiNozzo inside. "I'm gonna uh, I got something for Abby to look at; I'll be right back up."

He entered her lab with a grin on his face and didn't even bother with small talk.

"It seems our boss has a nice lip shaped SWAK on his cheek. Did you have something to do with that?"

Abby grinned. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

He glanced up at the mistletoe. "You _so_ did."

"So…" She responded naturally. "He kisses me on the cheek all the time."

"True." He nodded and paced towards the plasma. "And yet you don't kiss him on the cheek until there's mistletoe. Interesting."

"I've kissed Gibbs plenty of times…."

Tony pointed at her. "Ha! I knew it."

She didn't miss a beat. "I _meant_ I've kissed him on the _cheek_ plenty of times…it's not a sin Tony."

"Sin no. Rule yes."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "You and Ziva practically slept together when you went undercover…"

"So you saying you've practically slept with Gibbs…under covers?"

She punched him in the shoulder then smiled. "That's not what I'm saying; but even if I was saying it. It wouldn't be all that bad. I've dated guys a lot older and Gibbs is totally hot." She watched him stare with his mouth open and head slapped him. "Don't you have some investigating to do?"

"I'm doing it right now."

She turned back towards her computer. "I'm pretty sure the rule about not murdering two senior citizens trumps my love life."

Tony placed a hand on his lips. "Don't count on it."

"Fine. Then maybe I should just share your little theory with Gibbs and see what he thinks?" She reached for the phone and watched Tony push it back towards the receiver.

"Okay, okay. Let's not get too hasty. I was just speculating." He turned to leave but not before taking a final glance at the mistletoe. He arrived back in the bull pen to see the SWAK gone and sat quietly at his desk. He'd set aside their case for now; after all they had a murder to solve.


End file.
